gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta-One
Delta-One was a Coalition of Ordered Governments infantry squad during the Locust War and the Lambent Pandemic. Delta was led by Marcus Fenix after the death of Minh Young Kim during the Lightmass Offensive. This squad fought in some of the most important battles in the Locust War. Squad History , Augustus Cole, Marcus Fenix, and Dominic Santiago.]] Lightmass Offensive Gears of War: Act 5: Desperation: Impasse During the Lightmass Offensive the squad was initially led by Lt. Minh Young Kim, while Dom in Delta-Two broke Marcus Fenix out from Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. The team was ordered by Col. Victor Hoffman, to find Alpha Squad, who had been sent to deploy the Sonic Resonator. The members eventually found two dead Alpha soldiers, killed and mutilated beyond recognition. Along the way, they encountered drones, snipers, grenadiers, wretches, Seeders, and Nemacyst who all tried to cancel their ticket. Later on, Pvt. Anthony Carmine was killed by sniper fire when he leaves cover to show the squad that his gun kept jamming. Pvt. Augustus Cole was found shortly after and worked with Delta Squad to rescue Alpha Squad. Later, they encountered Pvt. Damon Baird and the two other COG soldiers that made up Alpha Squad. They were ambushed after their extraction helicopter was downed by a Nemacyst. In all the confusion, Kim was separated from the others, and was killed by General RAAM. The battered remains of the team retreated to the Tomb of the Unknowns, leaving one of the unnamed Gears outside to die, and encountered their first Berserker. A Gear named Gyules was seen to panic inside the Tomb of the Unknowns, and was subsequently beaten to death by the Berserker when he attempted to escape. The Berserker was led through the Tomb of the Unknowns by Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago until they were able to draw the creature outside and kill it utilizing the Hammer of Dawn. Marcus was promoted to Sergeant and given command of Delta squad. Augustus Cole and Damon Baird were assigned to Delta Squad after returning to the COG forward base and Delta Squad was then responsible for deploying of the Sonic Resonator. As evening closed in on Sera, the Gears were resigned to waiting until morning because of the Kryll threat until Dom Santiago suggested that a Stranded named Franklin might be convinced to loan his vehicle to the Gears, allowing them to travel at night. They tracked through a Stranded village in hopes to getting the Junker from Franklin, a friend of Dom's. However, Baird and Cole were required to stay back as collateral when Franklin agreed to help the Gears. Marcus and Dom fought through heavy enemy resistance to reach Chap's Gas Station where the Junker was waiting. Marcus and Dom then drove it back with Chap's instruction, avoiding Kryll often and then participated in the battle for the Stranded base. They managed to hold the attacking Locust off, but most of the Stranded are killed. They left the camp and continued on their way to the Lethia Imulsion Facility. The team reached the outskirts of the Facility just as the Junker ceased to function. They traveled on foot and discovered a new enemy, the Lambent Wretch. After splitting up at the blocked factory entrance, the team was reunited again later on near the cart control room. Splitting up again at the carts, they killed two Boomers who happened to ride up on the drilling platforms and then descended into the mines on the drilling platforms. Splitting up again due to concern for the Resonators safety, they were reunited after Fenix and Santiago killed a Corpser by driving it into a pit of Imulsion. After defeating another new enemy known as Theron Guards at the pumping station, they deployed the Resonator and escaped up another drill lift. However, it appears that the Resonator was not powerful enough to map the entire Locust underground network. However, Baird passed a geobot he found to Fenix, and Command traced the source to Marcus's home. They are sent to his home, the Fenix Estate, to retrieve the data. Two Ravens were dispatched to the East Barricade, each carrying a squad of Gears. One of the King Ravens was hit by Nemacyst, and crashed. The other King Raven, carrying Delta Squad, lands safely. The team fought through resistance, and found the remains of the other Gear Squad. Baird and Cole stayed with the other Gear Squad to tend to their injuries until an evacuation helicopter arrived, at which point they would rejoin Marcus and Dom. Meanwhile, Marcus and Dom had located East Barricade Academy, and proceeded to fight through. Afterwards, they met up with Baird and Cole. Baird and Cole then tried to fix an APC that they found while Marcus and Dom searched the laboratory. Once they got the information they were searching for, they left. Once the team was reunited, Baird informed Marcus that he would need more time to fix the APC. Marcus and Dom replaced Cole and Baird in defending the APC. Delta Squad had to fend off Reavers, Boomers and other Locust while Baird managed repairs on the APC. When the odds seemed longest against Delta Squad and they feared that they would be overrun, Baird manages to bring the APC to life. Delta Squad hurried into the APC and escaped in it, narrowly evading the fearsome Brumak. They reached the train station in the APC and fought off some resistance there while waiting for the Tyro Pillar to arrive, the COG Mag-Lev train which held the Lightmass Bomb. However, only Marcus and Dom made it onto the train, while Cole and Baird had to catch up on a King Raven helicopter. Marcus and Dom fought their way to the front of the train, even encountering another Berserker not long after getting on. Finally, they reached the front, holding the Lightmass Bomb, and met General RAAM who was guarding the bomb. Marcus and Dom killed him, and downloaded the data into the bomb. They then were extracted by the King Raven. The train then fell down into a large pool of Imulsion due to a broken bridge. The Lightmass Bomb was then activated and proceeded to destroy a large portion of the Locust Stronghold. The Pirnah Badlands and the Mission to Montevado Two months after the Lightmass Offensive, Delta-One, with two new recruits, Jace Stratton and Gil Gonzalez, enter the Pirnah Badlands on a rescue mission to find missing Gears. However, they only find Michael Barrick of Echo-Six. Delta, finding only the one surviving Gear in the badlands, decided to return to base. However, along the way they pick up a Transmitter on the short wave radio and investigate. Delta was ambushed, and a Drone sniper shot and killed Gil, while three boomers pinned down the rest of the squad. Fenix and Barrick were able to take the Boomers out with their chainsaws and survived the ambush. Delta-One then proceeded to make it back to Jacinto and give Gil a proper funeral.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 1Gears of War: Hollow Issue 2 After one week of rest, Delta was sent to Montevado for a recon mission, since seismic activity was picked up in the area. En route over the Dorado Hills, Delta's King Raven was shot down by Seeders. Jace was able to crash-land the Raven onto an Emergence Hole. Spending several days on foot trying to get to Montevado, Delta encountered Jonboy; a Stranded from Fucked. After defeating the Locust forces that where besieging the camp, the Stranded gave Delta a Junker and Jace was able to convince Sgt. Fenix to take Lily, a Stranded girl who had lost her parents, with them. After another ambush in the valley outside the city limits, a large group of grubs and a Brumak took out one of the junkers wheels. Delta-One send out an SOS on the shortwave since Seeders are still blocking the COMs. Sigma-One was able to pick up the SOS and came to Delta's rescue. After the ambushes, Delta decided that Lily should go back with Sigma-One and Delta will make it to Montevado on two Rat Bikes. After entering the city and finding it a ghost town, they discovered a single Stranded who told them that Wretches killed everyone. But with Delta's luck, hordes of Wretches attack them and kill the Stranded. But for no apparent reason, they disappear. Delta's luck runs out and the city collapses. After surviving the sinking, Delta is attacked by Bloodmounts, unable to repel the attack and running low on ammo, Sgt. Fenix orders Jace and Dom to retreat while he and Barrick hold off the onslaught. Sgt. Fenix and Barrick were able to hold them off until Barrick decided to sacrifice himself due to his failing illness to Rustlung. But unfortunately for Delta, Jace fell back into the Hollows and came under attack from a Berserker. But Fenix was able to save him and get the rest of his squad and some Stranded back to Jacinto.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 6 Mission to Jilane After fighting a street battle, Delta was ordered by Hoffman himself to team up with members from Sigma-One and Foxtrot. Their orders are to investigate a distress signal from the city of Jilane. An old "farm", having a female scout named Alex Brand who is from Jilane and was a "patient" at the farm. After entering the city and seeing evidence of a massacre both inside the farm and around the city. Delta spit up into two teams, "Delta-1" and "Delta-2". With Fenix, Baird, and Alex in Delta-1 while Jace, Dom, and Cole are in Delta-2. While Delta-2 discovered the fetus tanks, Delta-1 ran into an ambush step up by the Grievous bodily love. Delta-1 became pinned down and Baird engaged Annalisa in a verbal duel. Marcus was about to order a cease fire to stop his Gears from killing the women, but Delta-2 arrived and captured the GBL. With a cease fire set, Delta was debriefed by Matron, the leader of the GBL, on how the COG retreated from the city without the women and children from the farms and telling them they are their protectors. Marcus questions them on the location of the beacon but the GBL had no clue. After the debriefing and CIC ordering them to find the beacon in the complex, Cole, Baird, and Fenix look for the signal in the northern side of the facility. While Jace, Dom and Alex stayed behind with the women and children. Fenix and his men discover the location of the beacon being held by a "retard" woman.Gears of War: Barren issue ten Giving away the location of the GBL, Delta and the last survivors of the Jilane Massacre. Operation: Hollow Storm Soon, an attack happened at the Jacinto Medical Center. Marcus and Dom welcomed Tai to delta squad. Later they regrouped with Ben Carmine and they fought with them. After a failed Locust raid in Jacinto Med during the Siege of Jacinto, Delta, along with the rest of the COG Army, is mustered up for a do or die attack on the Locust Horde stronghold in Landown, which would allow the COG to used their grindlifts and attack the Horde's home front, the Hollow. With a new replacement (Ben Carmine), Delta along with their Rig Group head out for Landown. After leaving the staging grounds, the Assault Derrick groups began taking heavy casualties and losing their King Raven escorts and Centaur tanks. Delta was able to advance and took out several Reavers and Nemacyst, until Rig 314 was damaged and was forced to be repaired. Delta-One was able to defend the Rig until reinforcement arrived in the form of Rig D14 and Sigma-One. After clearing the monument in the center of Landown where the Grindlifts were to deploy, they came under attack by Skorge. Their Derrick driver Dizzy Wallin and Tai Kaliso stayed behind to battle them and all contact was lost with the two after the Grindlifts deployed into the Hollow. There they faced heavy resistance by the Locust, and by mowing them down, they advanced deeper into the Hollow. After finding the Riftworm sinking Ilima, Delta fought through the sunken city and reunited with Cole after falling into a trap at a King Raven crash-site. Also, the group rescued a captured Baird who was going to be taken for "processing." They then battled their way through two Torture Barges where they found the missing Tai Kailso who was so badly tortured that he killed himself. Making their way back into Ilima, they called for extraction and battled waves of Locust on a rooftop until a King Raven picked them up. However, the Riftworm swallowed the King Raven and the group was separated from Carmine who they found mortally wounded by Nemacytes. Delta killed the Riftworm and were sent to the New Hope Research Facility to find more data on the location of the Locust stronghold and the Locust Queen. Delta succeeded in finding data that led to Mount Kadar, but were attacked by the Sires as they fought through the facility. Using a Centaur tank, Delta made their way into Mount Kadar where they found a group of Stranded led by Chaps. Chaps gave them intelligence on how to reach the Locust capital city of Nexus as well as information on where Dom's missing wife Maria might be and Baird and Cole escorted the Stranded back to the surface while Dom and Marcus headed to Nexus to activate a beacon to call in Grindlift reinforcements. On the way, the two assaulted the prison where Maria was and finally located her, but Dom was forced to euthanize her. The two made their way into Nexus and activated the beacon, drawing in the reinforcements including Baird and Cole. Delta made their way into the queen's palace where they found a recording from Adam Fenix detailing a plan to sink Jacinto to flood the Hollows with seawater and drown the Locust. Delta also found the Locust Civil War and realized what was causing the Locust to invade the surface. Fighting through the palace, Delta finally met Queen Myrrah and her High Priest Skorge and were shocked to learn that she knew Adam Fenix and that she looked very human. Myrrah left Skorge behind to battle Delta while she escaped on a Reaver. Delta defeated Skorge and escaped the Hollow on Reavers, but ended up chased by Skorge on his Hydra and chased by more Reavers. Delta ultimately destroyed the Hydra, killing Skorge and made it back to Jacinto where they helped defend the command center from a Locust attack. Afterwards, a plan was come up with to use a Lightmass Bomb to sink Jacinto, but an opening needed to be cleared for the King Ravens to deploy it so Dom and Marcus headed into the Jacinto sinkhole while Cole and Baird remained behind to help with the bomb. Hijacking a Brumak, Dom and Marcus smashed through the Locust defenses and opened a hole for the King Ravens, but their Brumak mutated into a Lambent Brumak and knocked the King Raven with the bomb into the Imulsion. Needing another bomb and realizing that the Lambent Brumak would do, Delta used the Hammer of Dawn to detonate the Lambent Brumak and Jacinto was successfully sunk. The Hollows flooded and most of the Locust Horde was destroyed while Dom, Marcus and Baird learned that their friends Anya and Cole had survived the sinking as well. Rebuilding Society After the apparent destruction of most of the Locust Horde, Delta continued to play a pivotal role in COG society, helping to protect Port Farrall from Locust attacks and visiting the island of Vectes to check it out as a possible safe-haven against Locust attacks to allow the COG to rebuild in safety. Delta, which now had Anya and Bernie as part of the team, helped defend Pelruan against a Stranded attack, killing Massy, the local Stranded leader and many other Stranded. Once the COG moved to the island, Delta acted as security for the Stranded being given amnesty and captured Jonn Massy, the last of the men that raped Bernie and went with Captain Quentin Michaelson and the CNV Falconer to trade Massy. They were as shocked as everyone when the boat Massy was taken to was destroyed the Gorasni submarine Zephyr as they didn't know there were any other survivors, let alone former UIR survivors. Due to the fact that the death of Stranded gang leader Darrel Jacques at the hands of the Gorasni lead to the Stranded Insurgency, Delta spends a lot of time protecting the community from Stranded attacks and helping to investigate the sinking of several ships at apparently the hands of the Stranded. To their shock, Delta learns that its not the Stranded but the Lambent, the enemy that even the Locust fear causing the ships to be destroyed and take part in the Battle of the Emerald Spar Platform trying to defend it against the Lambent to no avail and the platform and the COG's only source of imulsion is destroyed. Delta encounters the Stranded led by Lyle Ollivar and are able to secure their aid in defending Vectes from a Lambent attack. During the First Battle of New Jacinto and the Battle of Pelruan, Delta defends New Jacinto and Pelruan from attack by polyps and three Lambent Leviathans, playing a pivotal role in the defense. The battle causes the Stranded to break off their insurgency and abandon the island to the COG, believing the Lambent will destroy them anyway. Over the next few months, Delta continues to do their best to defend the island from Lambent Stalks and various Lambent creatures that come with them, but eventually the island becomes too overrun and it has to be abandoned. The COG disbands and Delta joins the survivors that stay at sea in order to act as part of a rapid response force that ultimately is recognized as a failure after failing to adequately defend a former COG settlement. Lambent Pandemic Eighteen months after the sinking of Jacinto the COG disbands and Delta Squad becomes Stranded. Delta Squad, now made up of Marcus, Dom, Cole, Baird, Samantha Byrne, Jace Stratton, Clayton Carmine and Anya Stroud form a rapid response force that protects the CNV Sovereign and other settlements. When Chairman Richard Prescott returns unexpectedly, he gives Marcus a message from his father revealing his survival and the existence of a weapon that can destroy the Lambent and the Locust. While the Sovereign is attacked by the Lambent and Marcus, Dom, Jace and Anya defend it, Cole, Baird, Sam and Carmine are on a Mission to Hanover. Delta fights off the Lambent attack on the Sovereign and help evacuate survivors before a Lambent Leviathan shows up. Marcus, Dom, Jace and Anya lure it under Centennial Bridge where the others, having fought through Locust and Lambent alike to the bridge, drop a whole crate of Tickers on it, killing it but destroying the Sovereign and the bridge. Delta Squad reunites and questions the mortally wounded Prescott who reveals the existence of the island of Azura and the survival of Adam Fenix, explaining that Adam had been captured by the Locust two days prior. Before dying, Prescott gives Delta the component needed to decrypt A2897 and Marcus, Dom, Cole and Baird fights through the Deadlands and a Locust base to steal a Gas Barge and travel to Anvil Gate to reunite with Hoffman and examine the data he has while the rest salvage supplies from the remains of the Sovereign. They succeed in stealing a Gas Barge and rescue their old friend Dizzy Wallin from a Locust attack before an attack by Queen Myrrah on her Tempest causes the Barge to crash, though they land near Anvil Gate and are found by Hoffman. Before Delta and Hoffman can decrypt the data, the Locust attack Anvil Gate and Delta is forced to hold them off. After defeating the Locust, the group rescues Anya and Jace outside the walls before the Lambent attack with Drudges, Lambent Drones and a Lambent Berserker. Baird tries to kill the Berserker with the Hammer of Dawn, but fails and the squad is forced to kill the Berserker up close by targeting its Imulsion core with conventional weapons. Afterwards, A2897 is decoded and information on Azura and its defenses is revealed. The squad splits up with Marcus, Dom, Anya and Jace going with Dizzy, who can pilot a submarine to get fuel and a sub to reach Azura while Cole and Baird go to get reinforcements for the battle to come which they get in the form of a Gorasni ship, King Ravens and forces led by Commander Miran Trescu. During the Mission to Mercy and the Mission to Char, Delta tries to get fuel and a submarine to reach Azura. Dom sacrifices himself to save the others from the Lambent and Locust in Mercy, destroying all the enemy forces there. At Char, Delta is forced to help Stranded led by Aaron Griffin while Dizzy is held hostage and while they retrieve the fuel for Griffin, a Locust attack that wipes out all his people causes Griffin to refuse them the needed fuel. Delta travels to a shipyard where they find an intact sub, but have to retrieve a rotor and fuel for it before being able to take off. After making their way underwater through a sunken city and many other hazards including mines, attacking sea creatures, a Leviathan and torpedoes, Delta makes it to Azura and has Dizzy take the sub off-shore as it may be their only way off the island. During the Second Battle of Azura, Delta fights off a determined Locust and Lambent force with help from the Gorasni once they drop the island's Maelstrom Barrier and finally rescue Adam Fenix who leads them to his weapon after explaining to them about Imulsion being a living organism and that he knew about the Locust for twenty years and about Emergence Day before it came. Delta defeats a Lambent force on top of the Pinnacle Tower and allows Adam to access and activate his weapon. Myrrah and her Tempest attack but Delta fends them off and kills the Tempest with the Hammer of Dawn. Adam's weapon activates in time to save Delta from a massive wave of Lambent drudges, but Delta can only watch in horror as it kills Adam too as he infected himself with Imulsion to test its effects on humans. Myrrah emerges from the Tempest and mocks Adam and Marcus after Marcus orders the squad not to fire, but he stabs Myrrah to death instead with Dom's commando knife and Delta watches as Adam's weapon finally destroys the Locust and the Lambent. Delta later celebrates the victory with their comrades except for Marcus who is at a loss for what to do now. Swarm War Delta-One was reconstituted by the time of the Swarm War in 42 A.E. with many of the same members, but also some new faces. During the Evacuation of Settlement 2, the squad was nominally led by First Lieutenant Fahz Chutani, and included Lt. JD Fenix, Lt. Delmont Walker, Sgt. Marcus Fenix, Cpl. Kait Diaz, and Pvt. Augustus Cole. Samantha Byrne and Damon Baird continued remained active in the COG military, but were reassigned to other duties; Byrne served as the pilot of KR Five-Six, while Baird assumed the role of Control and operated from Government House in New Ephyra. At Lt. Fenix's request, Delta-One was assigned to lead the 4th Infantry Division to provide reinforcements for the COG troops evacuating Settlement 2 during a Swarm incursion. Five months later, during the Battle of Old Ephyra, Delta-One consisted of Captain JD Fenix, Lt. Delmont Walker, Sgt. Marcus Fenix, Cpl. Kait Diaz, and Pvt. Augustus Cole, with 1st Lt. Chutani being reassigned to lead Sierra-One. Known Members Current Members *Cpt. James Fenix - Rifleman; Squad Leader (player determinant) *Lt. Delmont Walker - Rifleman; Tech Specialist (player determinant) *Sgt. Marcus Fenix - Rifleman; Squad Leader *Cpl. Kait Diaz - Rifleman *Pvt. Augustus Cole - Rifleman Former Members *Maj. Anya Stroud - Mission Control Advisor; Rifleman Deceased *Cpt. James Fenix - Rifleman; Squad Leader Deceased (player determinant) *1st Lt. Fahz Chutani - Rifleman; Squad Leader Reassigned *Lt. Minh Young Kim - Squad Leader KIA *Lt. Delmont Walker - Rifleman; Tech Specialist Deceased (player determinant) *CSgt. Clayton Carmine - Rifleman Reassigned *Sgt. Alexandra Brand - Rifleman Reassigned *Sgt. Bernadette Mataki - Sniper Reassigned *Cpl. Damon Baird - Demolitions; Tech Specialist; Mission Control Advisor Reassigned *Cpl. Michael Barrick - Rifleman KIA *Cpl. Tai Kaliso - Rifleman KIA *Cpl. Dominic Santiago - Commando KIA *Cpl. Jace Stratton - Rifleman; Sniper Retired *Pvt. Samantha Byrne - Demolitions; Rifleman; Transportation Specialist Reassigned *Pvt. Anthony Carmine - Rifleman KIA *Pvt. Benjamin Carmine - Rifleman; Sniper KIA *Pvt. Gil Gonzalez - Rifleman KIA *Pvt. Federic Rojas - Rifleman Reassigned *Pvt. Dizzy Wallin - Transportation Specialist Retired References Category:COG Category:Squads